1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the past, as an electrophotographic image forming apparatus, there has been known an intermediate transfer type image forming apparatus which primarily transfers a toner image formed on an electrophotographic photosensitive member serving as an image carrier from the electrophotographic photosensitive member to an intermediate transfer member and then secondarily transfers the toner image from the intermediate transfer member to a printing medium.